Problem: $\dfrac{5}{6} - \dfrac{2}{8} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = {\dfrac{5 \times 4}{6 \times 4}} - {\dfrac{2 \times 3}{8 \times 3}} $ $ = {\dfrac{20}{24}} - {\dfrac{6}{24}} $ $ = \dfrac{{20} - {6}}{24} $ $ = \dfrac{14}{24}$